Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle
The Spectre is a Covenant ground assault/transportation vehicle. On first impressions, it could be considered analogous to the Warthog, if only in Covenant design and style. Overview The Spectre is a multi-troop armoured transport. It is a medium sized vehicle but maintainst the high manueverability most Covenant vehicles are renowned for. While slow (slower than the Ghost, faster than the Wraith), can easily move while in confined spaces such as a tight box canyon (see The Great Journey). The Spectre's main weaknesses are a slow acceleration and speed, and that its occupants are fairly exposed. The rear-mounted plasma cannon is very dangerous, and can rapidly deplete an enemy's shield. The turret gives the advantage of a360 degrees firing arc. It can be considered as the Covenant version of the Warthog. It has an extra seat allowing to passengers a gunner and a driver to occupy the vehicle at one time. Spectre in Combat The Spectre although slow, like other Covenant vehicles has the ability to rapidly increase its speed with the aid of a booster. It can do this at the cost of maneuverability. The Spectre offers one defensive weapon, a rapid firing Plasma Cannon placed at the rear of the vehicle offering 360 degrees of fire. This particular cannon is unlike any other in the Covenant arsenal, instead of 'glob' of magnetised plasma the weapon appears to fire a beam. In this respect it has more in common with the Covenant Carbine than a Plasma Cannon. The weapon is devastatingly powerful and can cut through infantry with ease. However against vehicles it fairs poorly. The rounds fired actually bounce off of Wraith and Scorpion armour doing very minimal damage. It offers two exposed seating positions for passengers and thus allows them to add to the vehicles firepower with their own weaponry. Theses seats are completely exposed and as such the passengers are very vulnerable to small arms fire and splash damage from nearby explosions. The drivers seat is shielded by a protective metal carapace. It leaves the head of the driver exposed however and as a result leaves the driver prone to being sniped. The Spectre is much larger than the Ghost and thus heavier, as a result it flips less often as a result of grenades and other explosions. It provides a stable, mobile gun platform for heavy anti-infantry fire and a method of delivering troops into the heart of a battle. Deployment The Spectre, as with all Covenant land based vehicles, is delivered via dropship. So far only the Phantom has been seen to do this, but Spirits may be equally as capable. Use in Multiplayer It is generally disliked in Multiplayer due to it's weak gun, which lacks power against flesh, so once an opponents shield is down, you'll need another weapon. It's overall slow speed when compared to other vehicles like the Ghost and Warthog is also a disadvantage. Also the passengers, Gunner and Driver are very easy to snipe off of their positions unlike the Warthog. Character Compatibility *Elites *Brutes *Spartans *Marines *Flood Combat form (Human) Conceptual Design It seems that during the creation of Halo: Combat Evolved the Spectre was a vehicle that Bungie had in mind but ended up on the cutting room floor. At the time it seems to have been called the 'Shadow'It can be seen in the Halo E3 2000 Trailer. Trivia *Without modding or Action Replay saves, you can only see marines get in your spectre on The Great Journey (Level). To see how to do this, check HighImpact Halo *If you press and hold A while driving, the air brake will engage. The front end will rise, enabling you to climb some walls. Images Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles